I'll Stand By You
by Genevieve05
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Clark has planned the perfect date for Lois but when an unexpected visitor shows up nothing really goes as planned. Originally meant to be a oneshot Valentine's Day gift but I think I'm going to expand it.
1. Chapter 1 Valentine

Hearts. She was surrounded by hearts. Heats and chubby babies with wings and bow and arrows and she was not enjoying herself. Why did Clark drag her here? He knew how much she loathed Valentine's Day yet he insisted on them going out to celebrate as a couple – the last thing she wanted – and then he took off. She understood why he took off, he was the Blur. Saving people was what he did, but did he need to drag her out? She hadn't wanted to go anywhere. She had been perfectly content sitting at home, snuggled up on the couch watching a shark movie but now she was left sitting alone at a table in the Ace of Clubs looking like some poor, pathetic girl who couldn't get a date on Valentine's Day. This was ridiculous and exactly why she hated this holiday. The only thing that could make this any worse was –

"Lois?" Oliver's voice asked.

She just had to think it didn't she? Of course someone she knew would show up here. "Where are you, Smallville?" She whispered to herself before she spun around with a smile. "Oliver, Chloe."

"Woah, dial down the fake smile, Lo'," Chloe said.

"Where's Clark?" Oliver asked as he grabbed two chairs and pulled them over for him and Chloe.

"Oh, chasing a thief... or a murderer... I don't know," she said trying to hide the concern in her voice. Clark was taking longer than usual and it was starting to make her nervous.

"I'm sure he's fine," Chloe said trying to reassure her cousin.

"He's Clark," Oliver offered.

* * *

He stood staring through the flames at the all too familiar figure passed out on the floor. It was impossible – or at least, it should be impossible. Then again, if anyone knew that anything was possible – even the most unlikely scenario – it was Clark Kent, but this... He kept trying to figure out how he had survived. All this time... where had he been?

The buildings structure was starting to give out. Clark had to save him. As tempting as it was to leave him there Clark couldn't. It wasn't in him. He sped through the flames and picked up the limp body. He threw the man over his shoulder and sped out of the building, dropping him roughly on the ground as he sped away into the shadows.

The man started to cough as he opened his eyes and looked around. He rolled over and pushed himself up as he looked at the building in confusion.

Clark stared in disbelief as he heard the far off sirens getting closer and closer until finally the fire trucks and ambulances arrived. He watched as the firefighters and paramedics sprung out of the vehicles and rushed into action. Normally Clark would put the fire out but he was too distracted.

"Do you need help? Are you alright?" A paramedic asked as he kneeled beside the man.

"I'm fine."

"Were you in the building? What's your name?" The paramedic continued to ask questions.

"I'm–."

"Lex Luthor," the other paramedic said as he walked around the back of the ambulance.

Clark looked back to the building to see that the flames were almost under control. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his mind raced. How much did Lex remember? Did he know his secret? Clark was suddenly drawn from his thoughts as his cell phone started ringing. Clark pulled the phone out and read the ID. Lois Lane. Valentine's Day. He had almost forgotten. He looked back to Lex once more before speeding off back to the farm and answering the phone.

"Hello?" Clark said as he stopped at the farm and grabbed the suit he had set out for the night.

"Smallville, where are you?" Lois demanded.

"I'm on my way."

"Oh really? Because, I know you and if you were on your way you'd be here by now."

"Lois, I got held up."

"You know how much I hate Valentine's Day. Why couldn't we have just stayed back at the farm? I was perfectly content to snuggle up with you on the couch and watch a movie."

"Lois, I wanted to take you out."

"Yeah, except, I'm out and you're not."

"I'm just leaving the farm," Clark said as he finished changing his clothes and sped off.

"Well, you'd better be doing your super speedy thing and 'Whooshing' over here like right now because these sappy couples are making me sick."

"I'll be right there."

"Oh yeah? You'd better be. If I have to watch the happy couple, aka Chloe and Ollie, make out one more time and say I love you I'm going to throw up," Lois said as she looked at Chloe and Oliver at the table inside the Ace of Clubs through the window of the balcony. "Clark, you'd better get here soon. This is exactly why I hate Valentine's Day."

"Well, I was hoping I could change that for you," Clark said as Lois turned with a smile to see him standing behind her, holding a single white rose.

"Smooth, Smallville," Lois said as she wiped some soot from Clark's cheek. "What took you so long?"

"There was an explosion at one of the LuthorCorp facilities on the east side of town and I ran into Lex."

"Lex?" Lois asked. "I thought he was –"

"Dead?" Clark asked. "So did I, but I saw him. I pulled him out of that building, Lois. I'd know his face anywhere."

"And? Does he remember anything? Does he know about you?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? Clark, how can you be so calm about this?"

"Because right now I don't know what he knows about me and I don't want to think about Lex. Lois, tonight was supposed to be about you and me."

"Clark, this is the scoop of the century and we could be the ones to break it to the world. 'Lex Luthor comes back from the dead'. Don't tell me that headline wouldn't take us out of the basement bullpen and to the top floor of 'The Daily Planet'."

"It would, but Lois, if Lex knows about me and I go after him what's to keep him from telling the world about me?"

"Clark, you can't hide from him. You have become a symbol of hope for this city. You're finally stepping out into the light. You can't let Lex push you back into the shadows."

"And I won't. But, Lois, for tonight, can we not talk about Lex? At least not until we know how much he knows about me," Clark said as Lois gave a little nod. "Besides, like I said, I want tonight to be just about us," Clark ran his hand through Lois' hair and smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Lois said as she fixed the collar of Clark's shirt and wrapped her arms around Clark who wrapped his arms around her in return.

"There you two are," Oliver said as he and Chloe came out onto the balcony. "Bout time you showed up man. Lois has been watching the door all night. Where have you been?"

"He ran into –"

"A fire in midtown," Clark interrupted as Lois looked at him but never questioned his reason for hiding Lex's return from Oliver and Chloe.

"It doesn't matter, he's here now," Lois said taking Clark's hand and smiling up at him as he smiled down at her.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Oliver asked.

"If you guys don't mind," Clark said looking to Oliver and Chloe, "I'd like to take my fiancé out for dinner, just the two of us."

Lois turned to Clark with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah... Sure man. Yeah, we get it. It's Valentine's Day, you want to be together, alone. Go ahead. Don't worry about us."

"I'm sure we'll find something to do," Chloe said.

"Good," Clark smiled turning to Lois. "You and I have dinner reservations."

"We do?"

"Yeah and if we go now we can still make them," Clark said as he swooped Lois up into his arms.

"Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all," Lois smiled as she looked at Clark in awe.

"Just wait until we go back to the farm. I'll give you Clark Kent's tour of the Galaxy."

"Smallville," Lois laughed as she shook her head before Clark sped off with her.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this," Lois said as the waiter walked away from the table. "When did you have time to make reservations?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm a reporter, Smallville, you know I won't take that as an answer."

"A while ago."

"How long?"

"Two months," Clark smiled.

"Smallville," Lois smiled in return. "You're amazing."

"Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane?" A waiter interrupted.

"Yes?" Clark asked.

"I was asked to deliver this to your table," the waiter said as he held out a bottle of champagne and a card.

"Did you?" Lois asked looking to Clark as he took the champagne and card.

"No," Clark shook his head as he looked at the envelop.

"Maybe Oliver?"

"Oliver didn't know I was taking you here."

"Well, don't just sit there. Read it," Lois grabbed the card and pulled it out of the envelop. "Maybe it's from a fan of our work," Lois commented as she opened the card.

"You mean a fan of your work," Clark commented as he held up the silver bracelet that fell out of the card.

"Oh my gosh," Lois said.

"What?"

"It's from Lex," Lois said passing Clark the card.

Clark took it and began to read it aloud, "_By now you know I'm alive. I read about your engagement and I've included a little something as a congratulations gift for Lois. We need to talk. Lex._"

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know.

"Do you think it's really from him or someone else? I mean it wouldn't be the first time someone wrote to one of us claiming to be someone else just to get our attention so we'd write a story for them.

"This is different, Lois. I don't know what Lex knows about me, but I can't risk ignoring this."

"So what should we do?"

"I'm not sure, but he just crossed a line by bringing you into this," Clark said throwing some money down on the table and jumping up.

"Smallville?" Lois called as she followed him to the counter where he grabbed their waiter by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"Where did you get this?" Clark demanded, holding up the card to the waiter.

"It was dropped off earlier. I was told to give it to you at 8:00 P.M."

"By who?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Well what did he look like?"

"Bald man, dressed in a suit."

"Lex," Clark stated as he turned and walked toward the door.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Lois, we're leaving."

"Honey?" Lois called as she ran after Clark. "Baby? What's going on? Baby," Lois said grabbing Clark's arm and spinning him around as she caught up to him in the street.

"I think Lex is trying to send me some kind of message."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be here if he shows up. He obviously knows what I have planned for us for tonight so I think we should just head back to the farm."

"Of course, Sweetie, whatever you think is best."

"I'm sorry about this."

"Clark, it's fine."

"I'm not going to let Lex ruin our Valentine's Day. We can't do what I had planned for us but we can still be together and for now, until we know more about what Lex is up to, let's just try to enjoy the rest of our evening. We'll go to Watchtower first thing in the morning and I'll deal with all of this then with the help of the team."

"Are you sure? We can go to Watchtower now if you want."

"No. Lex is not going to ruin our evening. He can wait until the morning."

"Well let's just go back to the farm and we can watch a movie or whatever. We just need to get your mind off of this. I can tell this has got you a little uptight."

"I'm not uptight," Clark said defensively as Lois raised her eyebrows. "Maybe a little," Clark shrugged.

"Come on," Lois said taking Clark's arm and walking down the street with him. "You'll feel better once we're back at the farm."

* * *

Clark opened the car door and held his hand out for Lois who accepted the offered hand and suddenly stopped in surprise as she looked at the ground leading into the Kent farmhouse then to Clark.

"Clark," Lois smiled as she looked back to the rose pedals that led from the car, up the porch stairs and into the house. "What's this?"

"I did this before I left. It's my attempt to make this the best Valentine's Day you've ever had. Last year didn't go so well so I wanted to make sure this one went better."

"Smallville, just being with you has made this the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that, but I know how much you don't like this particular holiday so I thought I'd –"

"Pull out everything you had in your arsenal?" Lois laughed.

"Pretty much."

"You didn't have to do all this for me."

"You deserve to know how much you're loved."

"Clark, you have showed how much you love me every day."

"And I will continue to show you every day because you are the most important thing in my life," Clark said as Lois smiled up at him.

"You really are an old fashioned romantic, aren't you?"

"Don't tell anyone," Clark smiled.

"Well, thank you," Lois said standing on her toes and kissing Clark who reciprocated by deepening the kisses as he started to lead her toward the house.

Clark and Lois continued to kiss as they entered the Kent farmhouse. Clark pushed the door shut with his right had as he pulled Lois closer with his left then spun her back around pinning her to the door. Lois pulled back from Clark for a second and smiled at him suggestively.

"You know the porch swing is outside, right."

"Yeah, but the kitchen counter is in here," Clark smiled at Lois as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her arm to the door.

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane," a familiar voice said from the living room as Clark and Lois turned to see the person. "I have to admit, I was a little surprised when I read the engagement announcement, but as I live and breath here the two of you are."

"Lex," Clark said stepping in front of Lois and pushing her behind himself protectively.

"I don't get a warm 'welcome back', 'nice to see you're alive'?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit an old friend."

"You aren't welcome here."

"That's a shame."

"How did you get in?" Lois asked.

"The spare key," Lex said holding up the key for Lois and Clark to see. "You know, I thought after your father dies and your mother left, you'd have moved the spare key, Clark, but no. It was still hidden in the same place."

"Get out of my house, Lex."

"Your house? Last I checked this place was still in your mom's name."

"Leave."

"Fine," Lex said standing up and walking toward the pair. "But this thing with you and me, Clark, it isn't over," Lex said tossing the key at Clark. "Enjoy your Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoyed the little gift I left for you at the restaurant," Lex smiled at the pair then left the house.

"Clark?" Lois asked as Clark fell silent and walked to the kitchen counter. He placed both hands on the countertop as he took several deep breaths and Lois came to his side, taking his hand.

"What do I do?"

"Only you can decide that, but I promise you, whatever you decide, I will stand by you."

"I know you will," Clark smiled weakly at Lois as he took her other hand and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me strength. I'm stronger when I'm with you."

"Clark, that's what I'm here for. We will deal with this together, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

Clark watched Lois as she slept in his arms, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped around him. He gently moved his fingertips back and forth between Lois' shoulder blades, stroking her bare skin. He hadn't slept the whole night. All he kept thinking about was what Lex may know about him and why he had waited so long to return.

His biggest fear was that Lex would do something to hurt him and Lois like he had done with him and Lana. When he lost Lana he thought it was the end of his world, but then Lois happened. He realized how much Lois meant to him when she disappeared and went to the future. When he thought he had lost her he gave up everything, he lost himself, he needed her. When she came back everything changed, he realized he couldn't be without her anymore. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else. She was everything to him. He couldn't stand the idea that Lex could tear him and Lois apart.

Lois suddenly took a deep breath as she began to stir. She opened her eyes to see Clark's bare chest. A smile came to her lips as she remembered what they had been doing the night before.

"Good morning, Smallville," Lois smiled as she lifted her head and looked at her fiancé.

"Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while."

"You didn't sleep did you?"

Clark gave a bit of a shrug.

"What's wrong? It's Lex isn't it?" Lois asked looking at Clark. "Clark, talk to me."

"He's going to try to separate us, Lois."

"Why do you think – That's what happened with you and Lana isn't it? You didn't break up with her and she didn't leave on her own, you were forced apart. Lex separated the two of you somehow. Wow, I'm a fool," Lois said sitting up and wrapping the sheet around herself.

"What?" Clark asked sitting up behind Lois.

"I have to go."

"Lois?" Clark touched Lois shoulder.

"No, Smallville don't," Lois pulled away as she got up off the bed. "How could I have been so stupid? All this time I thought Lana left because she couldn't handle the stress of knowing your secret, but it was Lex. He did something so she would have to leave."

"No, Lois."

"I have to go," Lois said pulling on some clothes and leaving the room.

"Lois!" Clark called as he jumped up out of bed and got dressed. He ran after Lois as fast as he could, catching her as she reached her car. "Lois, wait!" Clark said grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him as he firmly took her shoulders in his hands and looked at her.

"Leave me alone, Smallville."

"You know how much I love you."

"If you love me, you'll let me go."

"No, Lois, we need to talk about this. You don't understand."

"Clark, let me go. I need some time. Please."

Clark stared into Lois' eyes. "Lois, don't go."

"Clark, I just... I need to think. I need to clear my head."

"Promise me you will come back then."

"Clark I can't promise you–"

"If you love me you will come back," Clark said staring into Lois' eyes. "I will let you go right now because I love you and if you love me, you will come back and let me explain.

Lois stared into Clark's baby blues before finally giving in. "I will come back, I promise."

Clark let Lois shoulders go as she got into her car and drove off. He stood watching the car until he could no longer see it. He didn't know if Lois would come back or not. He needed her, but couldn't blame her if she didn't return. He hadn't told her everything because he didn't want to hurt her, but he had and now he had to sit back and face the possibility that he had probably pushed her away.

* * *

Lex sipped his coffee as he sat wearing a hat and sunglasses at the Metro Cafe when he spotted Lois at the counter ordering a coffee.

"Beautiful day isn't it Miss Lane," Lex commented as he walked up behind Lois.

Lois turned to Lex and looked at him a minute. "You've got to be kidding me," Lois laughed at his disguise, if you could even call it that. "It is a beautiful day but I don't have time to chat. Excuse me," she said stepping around Lex and heading to a table.

She had driven to Metropolis to give herself some time and space. The drive which normally took three hours had only taken her two, she had been driving a lot faster than she realized, but at least she was thinking more level now.

Clark was forced to give up being with Lana. They hadn't broken up for the reason Lois had thought. So what did that say about her? What was she to Clark? She kept questioning everything but six words Clark had said the night before played over and over in her head. _I'm stronger when I'm with you_. She believed he meant that and it worked both ways. She was stronger when she was with him too, but what if she had just been a second choice because Clark couldn't be with Lana... No. She couldn't think that way. It would tear her and Clark apart. She had to believe she meant as much to him as he meant to her. If nothing else his actions toward her over the past year had proven how much he cared about her. She had to go back to Smallville and talk to him. It was the only way she could get the answers she needed before she made some drastic decision.

"I am surprised, Miss Lane," Lex commented as he walked up to her table and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Why's that?" Lois asked confused.

"I would think, being the reporter that you are, that you'd be a little more interested in trying to get an interview with me."

"Who says I want an interview with you?"

"Oh, don't play that game, Lois. You and I both know that I was reported as being dead and yet here I am. It would be the story of a lifetime for you. Don't you want to hear the story of my survival?"

"Not really, but I do have three questions."

"Off the record?"

"Of course."

"Alright."

"What happened to you?"

"I was lost in an accident involving your fiancée," Lex said as Lois feigned a confused look in an attempt to find out what Lex knew. "Did he not tell you that? Well it appears there are many things he hasn't been completely honest with you about."

"What does that mean?"

"Clark is a very dishonest man, which is surprising because he was raised by the Kents," Lex said taking a pause. "We were in the Arctic, although I can't remember what we were doing there... Clark and I are sworn enemies so we shouldn't have been there together... All I know is that there was an accident, probably caused by your fiancé in an attempt to 'save the world from me and my evil ways'. If it wasn't a blank I could tell you what I knew for sure, but... I dug my way out and I was picked up by a small plane that spotted me. Clark was gone. There was no sign of him."

"And?"

"The rest doesn't matter."

"Why are you back?"

"I came back now because I was able to. My illegitimate sister has had control of my company for too long. My father saw that, that's why he took LuthorCorp back and I will take it from him."

"Okay, so explain to me what you were doing in the Arctic."

"I don't know. Everything leading up to the Arctic is a blur. I just remember waking up there, that's it."

"So you don't remember murdering your father?"

"If I had murdered him he wouldn't be in control of LuthorCorp right now would he," Lex smiled.

"Right," Lois nodded. "Well, thanks, Lex, for sharing this with me, but I'm going to be working on an expose piece about you that will bring you down."

"I look forward to the challenge, Miss Lane."

"I have to go," Lois said getting up from the table.

"Say hi to Clark for me, and while you're at it why don't you ask him about the item he let Lana steal from me, might be a little bit of interesting information to add to your expose piece," Lex smiled then turned away from Lois and headed down the street.

Suddenly the fight she and Clark had earlier seemed irrelevant. She wanted to know what had happened with Lana still, finding information out was in her blood as a reporter but she needed to let Clark know that his secret was safe for the moment. Lex seemed to know nothing about him other than the fact that they were mortal enemies. He may have been lying, but at least for the moment Clark was safe.

* * *

Clark placed another piece of wood on the chopping block and slammed his fist down through it trying to take out his frustration.

"Smallville?" Lois called as she walked into the barn to see Clark chop a piece of wood with his fist. "Whoa, Smallville take it easy. What did that wood ever do to you?"

"Lois?" Clark spun around. A smile came to his lips when he saw his fiancé walking through the barn toward him. Clark walked to her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "You came back."

"Of course I did," Lois replied.

Clark smiled the smile he only gave Lois. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah. Well, we still need to talk about what happened with you and Lana," Lois said walking around Clark and placing her hands on her hips as Clark turned watching her. "You know the funny thing is, all this time I thought Lana left because she couldn't deal with everything and you needed someone who could. I thought you needed me," Lois turned back to Clark holding back the tears that threatened to escape. "I thought –"

"Lois, I don't need someone who can handle my secret, I need you," Clark said placing his hands on Lois' shoulders. "What happened with Lana and I was going to happen one way or another."

"So I was a consolation prize?"

"No. By the time Lana had come back I had already started to have feelings for you. I just didn't realize it until I thought I'd lost you. When you disappeared for three weeks I left my life, I gave up on everyone and everything and the minute I saw you again everything felt right. I wanted to come back to my life. I wanted to come back to you, to be near you."

"So what happened with Lana?"

"She thought the only way we could be together was if we were equals. She stole a suit Lex had made to give him the strength to kill me. It was bonded to her skin and it absorbed Kryptonite. Winslow Schott planted a bomb on the roof of The Daily Planet and to save everyone Lana absorbed the Kryptonite but after she absorbed it I couldn't be near her."

"The Kryptonite would have killed you."

"She couldn't handle being around me knowing we couldn't be together so she left."

"She left. Did you want to be with her?"

"I didn't want to be alone."

"Did you still want to be with Lana?"

Clark looked at Lois for a minute. "No. I thought I did. All the feelings I had came back– all the hurt– I needed to know why she had left. I thought we could be together because she knew my secret, but all the old problems we had still existed. When the suit absorbed the Kryptonite I asked her to stay. I wanted her to at least be in my life as a friend, but she couldn't do that so I promised I'd find a cure. I wanted to but once she was gone that was it. I knew she wasn't the person I needed. We were too different."

"I'm not sure you're answering my question."

"Lois, I didn't see what was right in front of me until it was too late. You mean more to me than Lana ever will. You have always been the one to stand by me," Clark stated. "I've been to alternate worlds, the future, and every time you've been the one to stand by me. You disappeared, I thought I'd lost you until the night I caught that train. When I looked in that window and saw you it was like this weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew I had to go back to work and you were waiting for me and I knew how much I needed you. No matter what happens I'll always need you. I've never needed Lana. I became the person I am without her, but the minute I lost you I lost myself."

"Smallville."

"I love you, Lois. You give me direction. I need you more than you'll ever know."

"And I'll be here for you," Lois replied as Clark smiled at her.

"I can't do this without you." Clark said as he wrapped his arms around Lois and rested his forehead against hers.

Both stood in silence, enjoying each other's embrace for a few moments before Lois finally broke the silence. "Lex doesn't know about you."

"What?" Clark's eyes shot open.

"I saw Lex in Metropolis. I tried to find out what he knows."

"Lois. He's dangerous. Stay away from him."

"Relax, Clark. I can hold my own. Besides, I doubt he would try to hurt me in public."

"Did he follow you?"

"No. Clark, I can take care of myself."

"Lois–"

"Clark. Relax. I'm fine and he's out of the way for right now but we do need to let the rest of the team know that Lex is back."

"You're right. We'll go to Watchtower, call Oliver, Tess and Chloe and tell them to come meet us there," Clark said as he and Lois walked toward the house.

"Alright."

"And one more thing," Clark said as Lois looked at him with a confused look. "Don't ever question how much you mean to me," Clark stated as he took Lois' face in his hands and gave her a kiss that was both sweet and expressed his longing for her.

"Noted," Lois smiled as Clark locked the door of the house and picked Lois up. "Shame we can't use that while we're here." Clark followed Lois line of sight and saw the porch swing. He looked back at Lois who smiled at him. "Being in your arms like this kind of turns me on," Lois shrugged.

"Maybe when we come back," Clark smiled a mischievous grin as he glanced at the swing. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Lois asked with a grin, raising her eyebrows as she looked at Clark in a way only she could, a way that drove Clark crazy and made him feel shy at the same time.

Clark smiled down at Lois before speeding off.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you that the 'Whoosh thing' is going to give me a heart attack? You need to give me some kind of warning before you do it, Smallville," Lois said as Clark stopped inside Watchtower still holding her in his arms.

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Oh I didn't say don't do it. I love being in your arms," Lois said causing Clark to smile at her.

"Hi," Chloe said as she and Oliver got up from the couch and went to greet Clark and Lois who were still standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Lois said as Clark set her down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Oliver asked.

"We have a problem," Clark answered.

"A problem?"

"Lex."

"Lex?" Chloe asked. "As in Lex Luthor?"

Clark and Lois gave a nod in unison.

"We need to figure out what he wants and why he's back," Clark stated.

"Okay," Chloe walked to a computer. "When did he get back?"

"Last night– I think," Clark answered.

"You think?"

"He made a move last night."

"That doesn't exactly say how long he's been back," Oliver input.

"Okay, we don't have a timeline so we need to figure out how long he's been back," Chloe paused a moment in thought. "Clark, you don't think he remembers..."

"No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I saw him a few hours ago and tried to get as much information as I could. He says he can't remember anything but waking up in the Arctic," Lois spoke.

"You saw him a few hours ago? Where?"

"At the Metro Cafe, he was wearing a disguise," Lois answered as Chloe walked to a computer. "Why?"

Chloe typed something and pulled up security camera footage from the Metro Cafe. "Let me know if you see him," Chloe instructed. Everyone watched the computer screen for Lex.

"There," Lois said as Chloe paused the video.

"What do you know, he finally bought a toupee," Oliver commented.

"He was at the restaurant we went to last night as well," Clark stated. "He left a message with the waiter to be delivered to us at 8:00 P.M."

"Alright." Chloe pulled up the security feed from the restaurant and began looking for footage of Lex there. "There he is," Chloe stated. "No toupee."

"If we know he's back why are we looking for surveillance footage of him?" Oliver asked.

"If we can trace a timeline of the things he's done, I may be able to figure out how long he's been back," Chloe answered as she continued to look at her computer.

"He mentioned taking LuthorCorp back from his father," Lois spoke.

"Okay, well I'll check the LuthorCorp cameras as well. What else did he tell you, Lois? We need any information we can get."

"Not much, just that he woke up in the Arctic, a plane found him and he's come back to take his company back from his sister and Lionel."

"He has a vendetta with his family," Clark stated.

"Alexander and Tess," Lois said looking to Clark.

"Call her."

Lois walked away from the group and called Tess on her cell phone. "Tess, its Lois. You need to come to Watchtower now. I don't have time to explain, just come now."

* * *

Tess arrived at Watchtower within an hour of Lois' call. The group all turned to the door as she walked into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Lex is back."

"Lex? When? How?"

"We're trying to figure that out."

"What does he want?" Tess asked.

"We're trying to figure that out."

"Does brother dearest remember anything about Clark?"

"It doesn't seem like he does," Lois stated.

"Because we're putting his faith in what he says," Oliver commented in sarcasm.

"Look, I know how to read people, Ollie. I can tell if someone is keeping something from me, I am an ace reporter."

"Well you did a great job of figuring out Clark's secret and mine."

"Hey, I found out before he was even ready to tell me and I figured yours out but you and Clark tricked me into believing I was wrong."

"And what if Lex is tricking you?"

"Okay, we don't have time for this," Chloe interrupted. "I've got something."

"What did you find?" Clark asked as everyone moved toward the computer to see what Chloe had come up with.

"Lex has been back a lot longer than any of us had thought. I did a facial recognition scan on all the cameras in the city for the last year and it looks like he's been back for a little over a month," Chloe said bringing up all the pictures of Lex over town for the past month.

"What's he waiting for?" Clark asked.

"A month," Tess repeated. "How is that even possible?"

"Let me guess," Oliver began as he looked to Lois, "he told you he's only been back a month."

"Actually he never told me how long he's been back," Lois replied with a glare.

"Well I thought him being your new BFF and all."

"Shut up, Oliver."

"Both of you stop!" Chloe yelled. "We need to figure out what to do. He's probably going to try to regain control of LuthorCorp so that he'll have power and money. If that happens then there's no way to tell what his next move will be. If Lex knows Clark's secret all hell could break loose."

A until a news report suddenly broke the silence that had filled the room.

"_Former LuthorCorp CEO Lex Luthor has just filed a lawsuit to reclaim shares of LuthorCorp from his father, Lionel Luthor and Tess Mercer."_

"Too late, Chloe," Clark stated.


	3. Chapter 3 Tracked

Clark had been paced back and forth while Lois stood watching him with her arms crossed and Tess kept searching through video footage of the city and watching news reports for any information they could get on Lex. Chloe and Oliver had headed out to find Connor and make sure he was okay. Much to his disapproval, everyone had agreed it was better for Clark to stay at Watchtower until they could know for sure what Lex was plotting.

"Smallville, can you stop?" Lois asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stop," Lois raised her eyebrows.

Clark was clearly frustrated with the present situation.

"Lois, you know I can't stand by and do nothing. You of all people should understand that."

"I do."

"Then let's go."

"We can't."

"Why are we standing around here?"

"So you won't get spotted."

"It's taking too long. Chloe and Oliver are taking too long. I could have found Connor by now."

"I know you could have."

"Then why did you insist I stay here."

"Because sometimes, Clark, you need someone to protect you."

"I hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel," Tess interrupted, "but we may have another problem."

"What is it?" Lois asked as she and Clark moved to the computer screen Tess was standing in front of.

"Oliver and Chloe aren't going to find Connor."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"I did a trace to Connor's cell phone and well..."

"What?" Clark asked.

"Clark, it looks like Lex has him."

Clark looked at Tess with concern.

"Clark," Lois said but before she could say anything else Clark had super sped off. "I hate when he does that!"

"I'll call Oliver. Clark might need backup," Tess pulled out her cell phone and dialled Oliver's number.

"Might?" Lois asked, "I think that's a bit of an understatement," Lois said as she walked across the room. "How the hell did Lex find Connor, and why the hell did Connor go with Lex?"

"Maybe because he's part Lex," Tess suggested.

"Or maybe because he's part Clark," Lois said turning back to Tess who was turning to look at the brunette woman. "Think about it, Clark always tries to see the good in people. Connor knows Lex can't be trusted, but maybe because he knows he was created from Lex and Clark he thought there was good in Lex."

"As crazy a theory as that is, you could be right."

* * *

"Chloe, there's no one here," Oliver said following Chloe through Tess and Connor's apartment.

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know. He's a teenager, maybe he's out trying to pick up girls," Oliver said.

"Well, we know what you did as a teenager," Chloe said.

"He's a typical teenage boy, Chloe. Powers don't change that," Oliver stated as Chloe gave him an odd look.

"He's part Clark."

"Have you seen the way Clark looks at Lois?"

"Clark is very mild mannered and slow when it comes to women. Since Connor is part Clark I seriously doubt he's out trying to pick up girls."

"Connor's also part Lex," Oliver stated.

"Well the Lex side hasn't exactly been winning out."

"Not yet," Oliver said suddenly looking down at his jacket and sticking his hand in his pocket. "Hang on," Oliver said pulling out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Oliver? It's Tess."_

"Yeah, I recognized that when my caller ID said _Mercy_."

"_Connor's gone."_

"Chloe and I have kind of figured that out already. You want to be a little more specific?"

"_Lex has him, Clark took off to find him but it could be dangerous for him."_

"Chloe and I are on our way back to Watchtower right now. I'll suit up and go. You better know exactly where he is when I get there," Oliver said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Lex has Connor, Clark is gone to find him."

"Clark! He knows better then to go after Lex alone."

"Yeah, well he did, so we have to get back to Watchtower so I can get suited up and go after him."

"Right," Chloe nodded. "Let's go."

Oliver and Chloe ran out of the apartment and to Oliver's car in the street, taking off the minute they were inside and the ignition was started.

* * *

"Connor?" Clark called as he walked through a warehouse he had found following Connor's heartbeat.

"Clark?" Connor asked as he heard Clark.

"Connor," Clark said as he started to walk toward the boy.

"Get out of here, Clark."

"What's wrong? How did Lex find you?"

"It was easy," Lex said as he appeared behind Clark. "Did you really think I wouldn't have a tracking device installed in my property?"

Clark turned to look at the man, "Lex."

"Really, Clark, I thought the days of you showing up and interfering in my work were over."

"I came to get my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah. Come on Connor we're leaving."

"No you're not. You aren't taking Alexander anywhere."

"His name is Connor."

"No, his name is Alexander and he belongs with me. I created him."

"You can't control someone's life, Lex," Clark said looking to Connor and realizing something he hadn't seen before. Connor was pale and looked weak. Then Clark spotted it. He hadn't noticed it before because he had been far enough away from Connor that it had no effect on him, but there it was. Connor wasn't able to leave. He had told Clark to get out because there was Kryptonite in the room. Connor was chained to a post by handcuffs lined with Kryptonite. Clark had no way to help him.

"What's wrong, Clark? The gallant hero has no way to save the innocent boy?" Lex asked in a mocking tone.

"What have you done to him?" Clark asked wondering how much Lex actually knew about him since he obviously knew Connor's weakness.

"I did what I had to in order to control him!"

"Well it wasn't enough," Oliver's voice interrupted as an arrow hit a post beside Lex and a gas pumped out of the shaft.

Clark looked to the balcony as Oliver appeared in his Green Arrow attire holding his bow. Clark smiled at his friend who jumped down to the floor and ran toward Clark as Lex passed out.

"I'll get Connor," Oliver said seeing the Kryptonite handcuff and chain.

"Oliver," Clark said as Oliver looked back to Clark. "Thanks."

"No problem," Oliver said as he turned back to Connor and began to pick the lock of the handcuff. "There you go, bud," Oliver slapped Connor on the shoulder as the handcuff popped open and Connor was able to remove his hand.

"Thanks," Connor said as he massaged his wrist and accepted Oliver's offered hand.

Oliver pulled Connor up and helped him over to where Clark was standing.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, fine," Connor nodded.

"Let's get you back to Watchtower."

"What about Tess?"

"Tess is fine," Clark reassured the boy.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting you in Lex's path."

"Connor, I would have been in Lex's path no matter what. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"I'll say," Oliver laughed. "Can we just get out of here before baldy wakes up?"

"Right," Clark said grabbing Oliver as he and Connor super sped back to Watchtower.

* * *

"Don't do that again," Oliver said when Clark let him go as they stopped.

"Clark," Lois whispered as she ran to Clark and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm okay."

"Where's Connor?" Tess asked as Connor stopped behind Clark and Oliver.

"Here," Connor said as he appeared behind Clark and Oliver.

"Oh, thank God," Tess sighed.

"How did Lex find you?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. I walked into the apartment and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and couldn't move. He had Kryptonite."

"Clearly it's not safe for you to be left alone anymore," Tess stated.

"That doesn't make sense though," Chloe spoke. "Tess, no one knows where you live. We hid all traces of your living arrangements using Watchtower. I know we didn't miss anything, so how did Lex find your apartment?"

Everyone looked to Connor the moment the words were out of Chloe's mouth.

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

"We're not accusing you of anything, Connor," Lois reassured.

"Did Lex happen to say anything about how he found you?" Chloe asked.

"A tracking device," Clark stated.

Lois, Oliver, Chloe and Tess all looked to Clark.

"He had a tracking device put under Connor's skin when he was created," Clark said.

"A little extra security," Oliver stated.

"Sounds like my brother. He would never make an investment in something without knowing he had a means to control it or terminate it if it got out of hand or didn't live up to his expectations."

"So there's a tracking device on Connor, right now?" Oliver asked.

"We have to get it out," Connor said in a panic.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know... I have to move," Connor said. "If I stay here Lex will find all of you."

"Connor, wait. We need to think this through, you can't just run. We need a plan,' Clark stated.

"I won't put you in danger, Clark. You, Lois and Tess have been too good to me. I won't lead Lex to you," Connor stated and with that he was gone.

"I'll go find him."

"Clark, wait," Tess said. "Connor was right about one thing. If he's here it does put us at risk, it could expose us to Lex."

"I can't let him run around alone. Lex knows about him, he'll be trying to find him. I need to find him first."

"And you will, but we need to stop and think about this. You said it yourself, Clark, we need a plan."

"Tess is right. I've had showdowns with Lex before, as have you. You need to be on your 'A' game. There's no room for error with him," Lois added.

"Yeah, but right now there's a scared kid running around trying to protect all of us and if Lex gets to him before we do, who knows what he'll do with him."

"You're right, Clark, but who's to say Lex won't be there waiting for you if you go after Connor?" Chloe asked.

"Honey, we still don't know what he knows about you. If he knows about Connor's powers then he probably knows about you. It doesn't take much to put the two together. Connor was made from yours and Lex's DNA, Connor has powers, Lex doesn't."

"Wait a minute," Oliver said shaking his head. "Did you just say Connor is made from Clark and Lex's DNA? Wouldn't that make him like Clark and Lex's son?"

"Brother," Clark stated. "I prefer brother."

"Either way, this whole thing just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Maybe we could use Watchtower to reset the device," Tess suggested.

"Too tricky. I've dealt with Lex's tracking devices before. They're not designed to be reset only to destroy their target if need be, the only way to get rid of it without killing someone if to remove it and destroy it."

"Is there anyway we can follow Connor using the tracking device Lex had put in him so that we know where he is and that he's not in trouble? That way we can come up with a plan and figure out what Lex is up to and keep an eye on Connor to make sure Lex doesn't get to him first," Lois suggested.

"On it," Chloe said as she walked to a computer and started typing.

"In the mean time, why don't Clark and I go back to the farm in case Connor shows up there?"

"That's a good idea. I'll go back to mine and Connor's apartment," Tess stated.

"No," Oliver said shaking his head. "You can't go there. Lex already knows where it is. You go back there and he'll be knocking your door down harassing you about Connor. Connor knows that so he won't go back there anyway, not now that he knows Lex has found it."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"You can stay with Chloe and me until we find you another place."

"Call, us if you find anything, Chloe," Clark said as Lois hopped into his arms.

"I will," Chloe nodded as Clark sped out of Watchtower.

* * *

Clark and Lois walked into the Kent farmhouse once they arrived back in Smallville.

"Where do you think Connor would have gone?" Lois asked as she headed toward the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," Clark replied as he walked behind her.

"Well I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he will be, Lois."

"Ever since he came here the motherly side of me has been coming out."

Clark smiled at her, "I like it."

"You're so old fashioned and yet you're from an advanced civilization, galaxies far away," Lois smiled.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"Oddly attractive," Lois smiled then looked away falling silent.

"You're quiet, that's never a good sign," Clark commented. "You're still thinking about Connor?"

"I can't help but worry about him."

"Lois, I won't let anything happen to him."

"And that scares me even more. I've already held you in my arms and thought you were dead once before, Clark. I had lost you that time because of someone who posed a threat to you, I don't want to do it again."

"You won't have to. Lois, nothing will happen to me."

"Says the man who made an enemy out of Lex Luthor. Do I need to remind you of Wes or Lionel... the real one, the one from this Earth not Earth 2 because that one is just crazy," Lois raised her eyebrows.

"Lois, I'm The Blur."

"And you have a weakness. One Lex may already know about. Sometimes you're so blinded by your want to help people that you don't think about yourself or your own life. That scares me, Clark."

Clark reached out and pulled Lois into him as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Don't be scared."

"You're so stubborn, Clark," Lois said in frustration as she pushed out of Clark's arms and walked to the counter banging her hands down on it.

"What do you want me to do?" Clark asked. "I can't just forget about Connor."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what?"

"I want you to do what you always do," Lois stated turning back to Clark who looked at her confused. "Find Connor and protect him."

"I thought you didn't want me to?"

"Clark, I have never asked you to be anything less than yourself."

"I know you haven't."

"You should know I never will."

Clark smiled at Lois. "This is why I need you," he said as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her as she turned back to face him. "You make me stronger, you know who I am, you stand by me and you support me."

"What else would I do?" Lois asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll find Connor together. Everything will be fine, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4 Choice

Clark sat on the couch reading through the information he had compiled on Lex. The dim lit room was silent except for the occasional rustle of the papers Clark was going through and some crackles from the fireplace. Clark was trying his best to piece together everything and understand what Lex was up to but Lex seemed to be two steps ahead. He had covered his tracks well.

"You're still up?" Lois' voice asked as her arms suddenly wrapped around Clark's neck from behind and Lois gave Clark a kiss on the cheek.

Clark leaned back on the couch, tipping his head to the side so he could see Lois' face as he held her left hand on his chest with his right hand.

"I was trying to get some work done. Once I finished my patrol I came back and you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you," Clark said never taking his eyes from Lois' face.

"I wouldn't have minded," Lois said as she noticed the papers Clark was still holding in his left hand.

Lois slid her left hand out from under Clark's right and took the papers from Clark's hand.

Clark watched Lois with wonder as she walked around the couch and took a seat next to him. She was so caught up in reading the papers she had taken from Clark that she didn't notice that Clark had watched her the whole time or the way his eyebrows raised and the left corner of his mouth lifted when he saw her in his plaid shirt.

"So much for not liking plaid," Clark commented with a smile gaining Lois' attention.

Lois looked down at the shirt then back to Clark with a smile. "It makes me feel close to you when you're gone. Like you're here with your arms wrapped around me," Lois said looking back to the papers.

"I'm here now," Clark said as Lois looked back to him and raised her eyebrows. Clark gave her the smile he always gave her when he wanted to be with her.

"You are," Lois said with a smile as she bit her bottom lip.

Clark took the papers from Lois' hand and laid them on the table as he leaned toward her and their lips met.

Lois pulled back breathless as she pushed Clark back against the couch and swung her leg over him so she was in his lap. She took his face in her hands as she began to kiss him again only stopping for a second to pull his shirt over his head.

Clark smiled as he wrapped his right arm around Lois waist and held her thigh in his left had as he stood up. Lois wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked through the kitchen toward the front door, pressing her up against it as his right hand reached for the doorknob.

"Porch swing?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, one last time before we've finished moving to Metropolis," Clark said breathlessly.

"Well, I doubt this will be the last time. There's always tomorrow morning before work," Lois pulled back, smiling a seductive smile causing Clark to smile back at her as he carried his fiancé outside, pulling the front door shut behind them.

* * *

Lois and Clark lay peacefully in their bed, clothes scattered around the room. Lois was nuzzled up against Clark, her head resting on his chest while Clark had his arms wrapped protectively around Lois, his cheek pressed to the top of her head as they slept. Lois slowly opened her eyes and spotted the alarm clock on the nightstand.

10:54 AM.

Lois suddenly jolted up. "Smallville!" She called as Clark jumped out of his sleep in confusion. "We're late! Like, super late!" Lois said in a panic as she jumped out of bed and pulled the blankets off Clark.

"What?" Clark asked groggily as he looked around the room trying to comprehend what Lois was doing and why she was rushing around the room pulling out clothes.

"We're late for work," Lois stated. "Can you at least be a little concerned?"

"I can be ready and there in like five seconds," Clark said rolling over and pulling one of the blankets Lois had pulled off him back over himself.

"Do you even know what time it is?"

"We're only a half an hour late. I'll just super speed us there."

"Clark, it's 10:54 AM. When I said we're super late I meant we're super late."

"We could just call in sick," Clark suggested.

"No way, not when we've got the honeymoon coming up," Lois said as she looked back at Clark who was almost asleep again. "I thought you told me you barely needed sleep?"

"You took out of me last night."

"And this morning," Lois smiled a little as she looked at Clark's muscular back.

Clark rolled back over and smiled at Lois as she picked up a black skirt and looked in the mirror.

"I need a shower," she commented, playing with her hair.

"So do I," Clark said finally sitting up.

"Nuh uh, not happening. You take marathon showers."

"I take marathon showers?" Clark asked raising his eyebrows. "I seem to remember a certain woman never having a shower that lasts less then 30 minutes."

"You time me in the shower now? What do you do, sit there and visualize me naked?" Lois asked as she looked at Clark. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"You know we could just have a shower together."

"And we'll never get to work," Lois smiled back at him knowing where his mind was gone as she turned back to her closet looking for a blouse and jacket.

"We can be there by noon," Clark said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Lois' waist and began to kiss her neck.

"That won't work, Smallville," Lois said, but Clark knew he was already having an effect on her. She had already closed her eyes and leaned back into him. Another kiss on the cheek and she buried her hand in his hair and turned around to face him.

"Work can wait," Lois said dropping her skirt, blouse and jacket in the floor as she began to kiss Clark.

* * *

"Look who finally decided to show up," Tess commented as Lois and Clark walked into Lois' office to find Tess sitting at Lois' desk. "Busy morning?" Tess asked raising her eyebrows.

"Something came up," Clark answered.

"Oh I bet it did," Tess said giving Clark a look.

"Look, we're here now. What do you want?" Lois asked.

"I wanted my two reporters here hours ago," Tess said as she got up from the desk and walked toward the pair. "Don't be late again," Tess said giving a quick look to a light fixture in the corner of the office then looked back to Lois and Clark before leaving the office.

Lois and Clark looked at each other. Clark glanced at the light fixture as Lois walked back to her desk, picked up a folder and a pen and started flicking through it. She quickly scribbled down something and passed the folder to Clark. "So, what do you think of that story I was telling you about, Clark?" Lois asked as Clark looked at her, his eyebrows drawn together then down at the folder Lois had passed him.

_Are we being watched? _Lois' note read.

Clark took the pen from Lois and wrote his own note but continued with the fake conversation they had been having. "I think we should follow up on this lead," he said holding the folder out for Lois to read his response.

_Some sort of camera behind the light fixture. Probably Lex._

"Alright then, let's go now," Lois said taking the folder from Clark and grabbing him by the arm, dragging him out of the office.

The minute they were in the hall Tess walked up to them. "Did you see it?" She asked looking at Clark.

"Small camera behind the light fixture?" Clark stated as Tess gave a nod. "Yeah, I saw it."

"Lex installed them. Ever since he went public to the media about taking back his shares of LuthorCorp he's been having cameras installed in all the buildings LuthorCorp pays for," Tess said as she walked down the hall with Lois and Clark.

"He's searching for information," Clark stated.

"You're office isn't safe and neither is mine," Tess said looking to Lois.

"Clearly," Lois said.

"Not only did he install cameras in our offices, but he also installed audio recording equipment. None of our conversations are safe," Tess warned.

"Like that's a surprise," Lois commented.

"I'm going to find Lex," Clark said.

"Smallville, wait," Lois said catching Clark by the arm.

Clark stopped and looked back to Lois.

"Be careful," Lois said.

"Don't worry," Clark said kissing Lois. "I'll be fine."

"We'll go to Watchtower and see if we can get into Lex's security feed. We'll call if we find anything," Tess said.

Clark nodded and looked to Lois. "I'll see you later, Miss Lane. Miss Mercer," Clark nodded again then walked down the hall to go find Lex.

* * *

Lex stood staring out his office window as the door opened and Clark walked in.

"Clark Kent, the gallant hero."

"You installed cameras in Lois' office. Why?"

"I was wondering how long it would take before you showed up on my doorstep again. Of course you took longer then I thought you would considering your speed," Lex commented as he turned to Clark.

"My speed?" Clark asked as he played dumb.

"Oh don't play with me, Clark. You and I both know that you're something out of this world."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your abilities, Clark. You can things no one else can do."

Clark laughed. "I think you hit you head, Lex."

"I may have hit my head, Clark, but I remember everything about you perfectly. Alien from another planet sent to be our saviour."

"I'm no savior."

"You can say that again. A savior cares about the people he's sent to protect but all you care about is yourself."

"I care about this planet," Clark said defensively.

"But no one is more important to you than Lois."

"I love Lois."

"But you're a hero. The path of a hero is alone."

"You think I'm a hero?" Clark asked as he looked at Lex sceptically.

"You are a hero, Clark. You have a destiny and your destiny shapes my destiny."

"What do you mean?"

"Our destinies are intertwined, Clark. You're the hero of the story and I'm the villain. A hero can only be as good as his villain as long as he's focused on stopping the villain. That's why his path is alone."

"I don't understand what you want from me Lex."

"Leave Lois Lane."

"I will not leave Lois."

"You're meant to be alone, Clark," Lex said. "Accept it or I will take Lois away from you, one way or another."

"Don't you go near her," Clark said as he gritted his teeth.

"What are you going to do?" Lex asked. "You can't stop me."

"I will find a way."

"Continue this relationship with Lois and I will break into your apartment and take her away."

"That's kidnapping, Lex."

"I'll bring her to a place where you will never find her and I will break her. I will hurt her, Clark. I will pull her apart limb by limb and as she cries out for you I will laugh. Hell, maybe I'll even sleep with her for the fun of it. I hear Lois Lane is quite the woman."

"You won't have a chance, I won't let you."

"Try me. You can't be everywhere, Clark. Eventually you'll have to choose who you love more. The world or Lois. If you choose the world you give up the one thing that means so much to you and if you choose Lois, well the world will find out how selfish you really are."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I told you, Clark. End your relationship with Lois Lane or I will destroy the one thing you love the most. The choice is your Clark."

Clark looked at Lex before finally giving in. "Alright. If I break up with Lois you'll leave her alone?"

"You have my word."

"I know better than to trust a Luthor."

"If you leave her I won't hurt her, I promise you that."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, don't take my word for it and you'll see what happens."

"Fine. Just don't hurt her."

"You're predictable, Clark. Your greatest strength is your greatest weakness and that's why your destiny will always be alone."

"My destiny will always be to stop you," Clark said then sped out of the office.

"Oh I'm counting on that, Clark," Lex smiled to himself as he turned back to the office window.

* * *

Clark opened the apartment door and walked in.

"Lois?" He called as he pulled off his jacket and hung it up. He began to look around the apartment for Lois.

"Lois?" He called again as he walked into the bedroom, but found the apartment was empty. Lois was probably still at Watchtower with Tess.

Clark loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves as he walked back out of the bedroom. He took his glasses off and laid them on the counter then walked to the window.

He stared out the window at the people in the streets below but he paid no attention to them, he was deep in thought. He had no idea what to do now. His future was with Lois and his destiny was to protect the world and now Lex had left him with no option. He couldn't have both his future and live up to his destiny. He had to give up Lois in order to be the hero everyone else needed him to be but giving up Lois meant giving up part of himself, part of what made him the hero he was.

* * *

"Any luck?" Lois asked as she walked over to the computer Tess was working at.

"Nothing," Tess replied. "Lex has this system so guarded it's impossible to get into. Maybe Clark has had more luck on his end."

"I doubt it."

"Maybe Chloe will have more luck getting into this system than I am."

"I'll call her," Lois said pulling out her cell phone.

"Don't bother," Tess said. "You go home. I'll keep working on this and if I have no luck I'll bring Chloe in to help me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you and Clark have a lot of things to worry about right now with Lex coming back, the darkness and your wedding. Let me deal with this."

"Thanks," Lois said grabbing her tings and leaving Watchtower.

* * *

"Clark?" Lois asked when she got to their new home and saw Clark standing by the window of the apartment, looking out like he always did at the farm when something was bothering him.

He didn't answer but Lois noticed that his shoulders lifted and he stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"Honey?" Lois asked as she walked to Clark's side and touched his arm. "What's wrong?" She asked when Clark didn't look at her. He remained perfectly still and didn't take his hands from his pockets. "Clark?"

"I saw Lex," Clark finally answered as he glanced over at Lois but didn't move.

"What happened?"

Clark remained still and didn't answer.

"Clark, what the hell did he say to you?"

Clark blinked and looked down. Lois stepped in front of Clark and held his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," Clark replied.

"It doesn't matter?"

"Lois," Clark closed his eyes. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't be with you," Clark said never looking up. "I can't put your life in danger everyday and I can't expect you to always sit by and wait for me."

"What? Where is this coming from Clark?"

"I... I need to –My path is alone," Clark said glancing at Lois then down again.

"What did Lex say to you?" Lois suddenly asked.

"This has nothing to do with Lex."

"No?"

"Our paths are different. I'm meant to be a hero for the world, to walk the path of a hero, alone, and you... You're meant to do so much more. You're meant to fall in love, work your way up at The Daily Planet, have children... but not with me."

"Clark, we are meant to be together."

"Lois. Please."

"Clark, don't I get a say in this?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Lois."

"Don't make this harder? Really, Clark? You know why it's hard? Because we're two halves to a whole, I need you and you need me. We're supposed to be together and no matter what anyone tries to make you believe I have no purpose without you and you told me that you can't live in a world where I don't love you. So you tell me when our paths changed. What happened to sticking together?"

Clark took a deep breath.

"Look me in the face and tell me what has changed," Lois asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

Clark looked up at Lois, his eyes filled with tears as well. "I... Lois, I can't."

"You can't what, Clark?"

"I can't lie to you," Clark said looking up.

"Then don't. You are my world, Clark. Don't take my world away from me."

"I love you," Clark said as he touched Lois' face. "Lois, I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. I'm stronger when you're with me, but there are things I can't protect you from. Lois, if I don't do this I can't protect you from Lex. If I don't give you up he will hurt you."

"I knew this had something to do with Lex," Lois huffed. "Clark, Lex can't do anything to us. You said it yourself, 'we're stronger when we're together'. Lex doesn't scare me."

"Lois, he scares me. When it's your life that's in danger I'm scared."

"Clark, you don't have to be scared. As long as we're together Lex can't do anything to us. You have a whole team of heroes on your side to help you stop him and you have me. Clark, I will stand by you no matter what," Lois said as Clark looked down. Lois took his face in her hands and lifted his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "The whole reason he's trying to break us up is because he knows we're stronger together."


	5. Chapter 5 Abduction

The doors to Watchtower opened as Clark, Lois and Oliver entered to see Chloe and Tess moving around the room, each stopping at a different computer and typing vigorously as they watched the computer screens.

"We got your message," Clark spoke as he, Lois and Oliver stopped by the desk near the door. "What's going on?" Clark asked as he watched Tess and Chloe crisscross in front of each other as they each headed to a different computed, typed something and walked back to the middle of the room stopping before the group with a large screen behind them.

"It took all night, but we did it," Tess commented as she and Chloe stood in front of the large monitor showing Lois, Clark and Oliver all the security footage Lex had on them. They had managed to hack into Lex's security system and they were now working on a way to disrupt the video signal so he couldn't keep eyes on them at all times.

"You were doing this all night?" Lois asked.

"Well, it was a little tougher than we anticipated it would be," Chloe answered.

"But at least you got in, right?" Oliver stated.

"Well not quite," Tess commented.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked taking a step closer to Tess and Chloe with a questioning look. "I thought you said you did it?"

"What she means is that we have managed to intercept the feed, but we're still trying to jam the signal and bring up the audio," Chloe answered.

"So when will we know how much he has been watching?" Lois asked.

"Soon, hopefully," Tess said. "But knowing Lex he probably has the audio files stored somewhere so he can go through them again later."

"And is there any way to retrieve them?" Clark asked in concern for the safety of his friends.

"Even if we do retrieve them, Clark, Lex still knows about your abilities and your weakness," said Chloe fearing the safety of her friend.

"I'm more concerned about all of you right now," Clark said as he looked down at Chloe. "If Lex knows about me he most definitely suspects all of you are helping me somehow. He will come after you. He's already gone after Tess and Connor and he's made threats about hurting Lois," Clark said as Lois touched Clark's arm. "I won't let him threaten any of you and get away with it."

"Clark, it's alright. Lex is Lex. We're all in this with you and we're going to help you," Oliver stated.

"I don't want to loose everyone in my life and be wondering where they are and if they're safe."

"You won't have to," Chloe said.

"And what about Connor, he ran away because of me and has anyone heard anything from him?" Clark asked.

"No," Tess answered truthfully.

"Exactly," Clark said knowing no one could argue with his logic any further. Clark looked at the group then shook his head as he began to walk toward the door.

"Clark," Chloe called.

"Where are you going, man?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to go look for Connor," Clark answered looking back at the group one more time.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tess asked. "If Tess is tracking him it could mean more trouble for you."

"If Lex is tracking him it doesn't matter. As long as he's out there alone he'll always have to be on the run. At least if he's with me and Lois he'll have a hope. Besides what threat does it pose to me? Connor left so Lex wouldn't find out my secret, but from what we've already seen Lex already knows so it makes no difference," Clark stated. "Now I'm going to find him," Clark turned and walked toward the door again.

"Clark, wait," Lois called as she ran after Clark. Clark stopped and looked at Lois. "I'm coming with you."

Clark nodded and looked back to Oliver, Tess and Chloe. "Figure out the audio and let me know if anything comes up with Connor. We'll do a sweep of the city and Smallville and if we don't find anything we'll just head back home. Alright?"

"Alright, Clark," Chloe said as she and Tess went back to the computers.

"What can I do?" Oliver asked.

"You can suit up keep an eye on the city while we're gone," Clark said.

"Alright," Oliver nodded. "You two be safe."

"You too," Clark nodded as he swept Lois up in his arms and then sped off.

* * *

"Yeah, there's no sign of him anywhere," Clark talked on his phone as he and Lois walked down the hallway toward their apartment. "And Oliver saw no sign of Lex?"

"_No nothing. It's like he vanished."_

"Alright, keep us posted," Clark said as he hung up his phone.

"No sign of Lex?" Lois asked.

"Nothing, but he can't be far. I doubt he would come back with noise he has and then just vanish," Clark said as he unlocked the door and went into the apartment with Lois. "It's not his style..." Clark trailed off, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Clark, what is it?" Lois asked as she looked at Clark.

"I don't know," Clark said as he glanced around quickly.

"Honey, are you okay, you look pale?"

"Something's wrong," Clark warned as he took a deep breath.

"Clark?" Lois asked

"Well, well, well, look who happened to stumble into my little lair," Lex said as he and a group of men with guns walked out of the shadows.

"Lex."

"I gave you one simple task and you couldn't even follow it, Clark."

"Clark?" Lois asked noticing Clark's clenched jaw.

Lex looked at Clark with a smile as small beads of sweat broke out on Clark's forehead and the colour drained from his face.

"What's wrong, Clark?" Lex asked as Clark looked around at the men who had come in with Lex; all remained perfectly still with their guns pointed at Clark and Lois. "You don't look so well," Lex commented sending an alarm off in Clark's head.

"Stay back," Clark warned Lois as Lex turned back to the men who had come in with him.

"Take her, shoot him," Lex instructed.

"Get behind me," Clark said pushing Lois behind himself with his right hand as the men all shot their guns at Clark.

Clark dropped to his knees as Kryptonite electrodes stuck in his chest, arms, and neck.

"Clark!" Lois dropped to her knees with Clark who was screaming in pain as the electrodes shot Kryptonite through his body. Three of Lex's men grabbed Lois and began to drag her away as she squirmed and fought to get back to Clark. "Clark!" Lois cried as the men struggled to keep their hold on her.

"Lois!" Clark yelled as he tried to get up and run after the men who were struggling with Lois as she squirmed and kicked trying to get back to help Clark.

"Sir?" One of the men asked as Clark managed to climb to his feet.

"Shoot him again," Lex instructed as he looked back at Clark and saw the rage in his eyes. "Take him out!"

"Clark!" Lois yelled as Clark was shot again, but this time he just fell and fell hard. "Clark!" Lois yelled again. "Get off of me!" Lois struggled with the men as they tried to drag her away and the others went to the unconscious Clark. "Get away from him! Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

"Get her out of here!" Lex ordered as Clark groggily tried to open his eyes to see Lois but everything was blurry.

The three men pulled Lois away as she struggled. "Clark! Clark!" Lois yelled as they dragged her off until finally she couldn't see Clark anymore and she was left to wonder what Lex would do to him.

* * *

Lex sat in a black office chair beside the gurney Clark had been strapped down and restrained upon. Lex watched Clark intently. The only time his eyes left his subject was when he closed them in a blink. Clark remained unconscious. The electrodes had taken him out. He had already withstood more than his body could take trying to fight his way to Lois.

"Any change in his condition, doctor?" Lex asked as a doctor read the monitors that Clark had been hooked up to.

"No, not yet, his body seems to be in a sort of shock," the doctor answered.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning his body is reacting the same way a human's would. His body went through something traumatic and has therefore gone into a form of shock, although under normal circumstances a human's body would have returned to a state of equilibrium by now."

"So you're telling me you don't know when or if he will wake up?"

"Yes, but I have a theory. A stimulant was what caused him to withstand the shock on his body for so long so I wonder if a stimulant could bring him back."

"What kind of stimulant?"

"Well, he came back from the first shot of electrodes when he heard his girlfriend calling his name. He was given enough electrodes then to knock him unconscious but he fought it for her and the second shot took everything out of him. Now I wonder if the same stimulant could bring him back out of this."

"Lois," Lex stated.

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "Perhaps if he thought she was in danger or being hurt he'd snap out of this."

"Malcolm," Lex said turning to a large man who was standing by the doorway on guard. "I need you to go the room Miss Lane is being held in. I don't care what exactly you do to her, but I want you to make her scream his name."

"Yes sir," Malcolm nodded and left the room.

"You think he'll hear her from here?" The doctor asked.

"I know he'll hear her," Lex answered looking back to Clark. "I think you'll find Doctor, that Clark Kent is quite unique."

* * *

"Lex! Lex! You sick, sadistic, murderer, get out here, I know you're here!" Lois called as she sat, strapped down in a chair, in a room that was pitch black except for the single light bulb that hung above her head. "Lex!" She called again.

Suddenly the large metal door swung open and a large muscular man walked in.

Lois fell silent and watched the man for a moment as he switched on the other lights and walked to a table in the corner. Lois couldn't really tell what was on the table, but she knew from the sounds when the man started moving things around that everything was metallic.

"Where's Lex?" lois asked.

The man looked back over his shoulder at Lois, the left corner of his mouth turned up in a sort of smile, "He's preoccupied."

"So you're his lackey?" Lois asked as the man looked back to the table picked up a belt with a large metal belt buckle then turned back to Lois and began to walk toward her.

"I prefer the term enforcer," the man said as he began to wrap the belt around his knuckles so that the buckle was out almost like brass knuckles.

Lois' eyes watched the belt as she swallowed nervously wondering what exactly he was planning on doing to her.

"Suddenly not so chatty?" the man asked.

"Where's Clark?" Lois asked.

"He's around."

"Where is he?"

"You shouldn't be worried about him right now. Where he is, he can't help you."

Lois swallowed as she looked at the man then suddenly "SMACK!"

Tears stung Lois' eyes as her face burned where the man had just struck her. The man licked his lips in satisfaction as he walked around the back of the chair and leaned in over Lois' shoulder. The hair on Lois' neck stood on end as she felt the man's hot breath on her neck.

"Where's Clark?" She asked.

"He can't help you now," the man whispered in Lois' ear then moved back around to the front of the chair. He reached out and grabbed Lois' face with his left hand, turning her face to get a better look at the swollen red mark on her cheek. He smiled to himself before his fist swung through the air and he struck her again.

This time Lois let out a whimper. She hadn't intended to but the sudden blow upon the same area caught her off guard. "Why are you doing this?" Lois asked as she fought back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

"It's my job," the man answered as he backhanded Lois across the face.

"Ahh," Lois cried out as the man's hand collided with her face.

He smiled as he noticed the blood on his hand and then looked at where the skin had broken on her face. "Say his name," the man demanded.

"No," Lois shook her head as the tears ran down her cheek.

"BANG!" The man punched her in the face again. "Say his name!" he yelled as her grabbed Lois by the hair and got in her face.

"Never!" Lois shouted defiantly.

"Either you say his name or your lover boy dies."

"Lex wouldn't kill him, he's too valuable to him," Lois replied confidently.

"You might be right," the man said as he let Lois' face go and walked back to the table in the corner. "But I don't think he'd miss you," the man said as he spun back around with a gun pointed at Lois. "Call his name!"

"Do it," Lois challenged.

"Don't test me."

"I have a feeling I'm more valuable to Lex than you're letting on," Lois smiled a little.

"Not really," the man said as he aimed just to the left and shot the gun, letting a bullet graze Lois' arm.

"Ahh!" Lois yelled as the blood began to run down her arm.

"It's a flesh wound, but the next one goes straight through your head," the man warned as he cocked the gun again and stuck it in Lois' face. "Now call his name."

"Clark," Lois let out in an almost whisper. She couldn't make her voice any louder in that moment, she feared what was being done to Clark if Lex was letting this psychopath do this to her.

"Louder!" The man yelled.

"Clark!" Lois yelled.

"Again!"

"Clark!" Lois yelled as she began to cry.

* * *

"_Clark!"_

Clark's eyes suddenly shot open as he heard Lois' voice calling out to him in fear and pain.

"Lois?" Clark called as he sat up straight, pausing for a moment when he realized he was restrained.

"It worked," the doctor commented as Lex jumped to his feet.

"Lex!" Clark growled through his clenched teeth.

"_Clark!"_

"Lois?" Clark yelled as he pulled his arms up breaking the restraints.

"Doctor?" Lex asked.

"That's not possible," the doctor commented as Clark jumped off the table and grabbed Lex.

"Where is she?" Clark demanded as he held Lex up by the jacket.

"Help!" the doctor called.

"_Clark!"_ Clark heard Lois' voice call again.

"Lois?" Clark called as he dropped Lex and sped out into the hall. "Lois?"

* * *

"_Lois?"_

"Clark?" Lois asked when she heard her fiancé's voice in the hallway.

"_Lois?"_

"Looks like lover boy is wanting to come and save you," the man who had been hitting Lois commented.

"You should be terrified because if he is coming I can guarantee you that when he sees what you have done to me he's going to want to hurt you. So you're going to want to start running right about now because he will catch you and he will hurt you," Lois stated defiantly.

"You think I'm scared of him?" The man asked as he clutched Lois' face in his hand and leaned close to seem more intimidating and threatening. "I saw him out there earlier," he began to whisper into Lois' face. "He couldn't even get up off that table. He's close to death, trust me."

There was suddenly a loud tearing sound. Both Lois and the man looked to the metal door to see it ripped from its hinges and a shirtless Clark standing in the frame where the door once stood. Clark tossed the door to the side and looked in at the two.

"Lois," Clark said when he saw the bruising and blood on Lois' swollen face and the gunshot wound on her arm.

Malcolm began to back away from Lois staring at Clark in fear.

"Lois?" Clark asked as he walked to the chair Lois was strapped in and broke the restraints. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Clark," Lois answered as she wiped some blood from her lip. "Are you?"

"I will be," Clark commented as Lois noticed the wounds and bruises that were still on Clark's chest from where he had been shot earlier.

"What has Lex been doing to you?" Lois asked as she reached out and touched one of the wounds on Clark's bare chest.

Clark winced at her touch. "I'll be alright," he reassured then turned his gaze to the man who was inching closer to a table in the corner which contained his 'instruments' of torture.

"Clark," Lois said noticing the pure rage that was in his eyes as Clark began to walk toward the man.

Malcolm grabbed his gun from the table and shot at Clark.

Clark reached out and grabbed the bullet in midair, crushed it in his fist and dropped it to the floor. The metallic "Ping" filled the silent room as Clark inched closer to Malcolm who started firing aimlessly at Clark. The bullets bounced off Clark until Malcolm's gun ran out.

"Come on!" Malcolm yelled as he dropped the gun and reached for another weapon on the table, but had no time. Before he knew it Clark had grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. Clark sped to him, grabbing him by the shirt.

"What did you do to her?" Clark asked as Malcolm tried to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Nothing," Malcolm whispered.

"What did you do to her!" Clark yelled and gave Malcolm a shake, slamming him back against the wall again.

"Don't hurt me," Malcolm pleaded. "Please don't."

"Give me one good reason," Clark stated.

"Clark!" Lois yelled as she ran to Clark's side and grabbed his arm. "Baby, he's not worth it," Lois said as she pleaded with Clark. "Honey, look at me. Look at me," Lois said until Clark finally looked over at her.

"Listen to her," Malcolm said causing Lois to give him a brief side glare before turning her attention back to Clark.

"You are better than him. Don't stoop to his level."

"He hurt you," Clark stated.

"And you saved me. Don't do something you can't take back," Lois said.

"Lois," Clark sighed.

"Please, Clark. You're better than that."

Clark looked back to Malcolm and then to Lois before he finally pulled Malcolm from the wall and brought him to the chair Lois had been strapped in. Clark strapped Malcolm in and looked to Lois who understood that Clark was giving her the opportunity to have the first hit. Lois nodded punched the man then Clark gave him one quick blow to knock him out.

"Clark, you didn't have to hit him after I did," Lois said.

"Yes I did," Clark said taking Lois by the hand and leading her out into the hallway.

Both looked up and down the hall before they began to search for an exit, Clark still leading Lois by the hand.

"Smallville, we've got company," Lois said as five men came running toward Clark and Lois.

"Can you handle two?" Clark asked as he let do of Lois' hand to prepare to engage with the group.

"Can I handle two," Lois laughed as she stepped in front of Clark and took a fighting stance.

The first of the men reached them and Lois punched the man in the face as Clark grabbed the next one. Lois kicked a second man, knocking him off his feet then elbowed the first man in the face as he ran up behind her.

Clark tossed the man he had grabbed into the next man who was charging at him. He grabbed the gun of the third man and disarmed him before punching the man in the jaw and knocking him down.

Lois kicked the first man that had come after her in the face, knocking him off his feet and to the ground then grabbed the other man and slammed his head into the wall knocking him down as Clark shoved the two men who had come after him again back into the two walls, knocking both out.

"Nice job," Clark said as he looked at the two men Lois had taken down.

"Well I am an army brat," Lois smiled as Clark took her hand again.

"Come on," Clark said as they began down the hallway once again.

"Clark, up there," Lois said nodding to a door as she and Clark rounded a corner.

Lois grabbed the knob and tried to yank the door open. "Locked," she stated. "You want to get it?"

Clark reached out and opened the door and the two slipped out through.

* * *

"Malcolm!" Lex yelled as Malcolm finally opened his eyes.

"Lex?"

"Sleeping on the job?"

Malcolm looked down and realized where he was. "Where is he? He did this to me. You have him back under your control? I will make him pay, I will kill the girl when I get my hands on her. Where is he?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me since you were the last one to see the two of them," Lex stated.

"What?" Malcolm asked. "How'd they get away?"

"You let them."

"Let me out and I will find them."

"I'm not a fan of disappointment," Lex said. "You've already let me down once today, why would I trust you again?" Lex asked as he looked at Malcolm who looked at Lex with an unspoken question. "No, Malcolm, I think you'll stay here. Think about what you did. Have a goodnight," Lex said as he walked toward the hole where the door once stood and lifted his hand. "Have a good night," he said as he flipped the light switch off leaving Malcolm sitting in the dark.

"Lex? Lex!" Malcolm called but to no avail. Lex continued to ignore him as he walked away down the hall.

* * *

"Tess! Chloe!" Clark called as he and Lois entered Watchtower.

"Clark? Lois?" Chloe asked. "Oh my gosh, what happened to the two of you? Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she ran to her cousin and touched a bruise on her cheek.

"I thought I told you two to be safe?" Oliver stated.

"It's okay," Lois said pulling away from the touch. "Just don't touch," Lois said as Clark looked at her.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Oliver asked as he looked at Clark.

"What happened to you? Why are you covered in blood and bruises?" Tess asked as she looked from Lois to the wounds and bruises on Clark's chest and abdomen.

"We had a run in with Lex," Clark said.

"Lex?" Chloe asked as she looked from Lois to Clark.

"Lex did this to you?" Tess asked.

"Here," Oliver said as he went to a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit and got Lois and Clark to both sit on a table.

"Lex ambushed us in our apartment," Lois answered.

"Your apartment?" Chloe asked. "How did he find out where you lived?"

"Really, Chloe? You're going with that question?" Oliver asked looking away from what he was doing and to Chloe as Tess continued to look at Clark and Lois' wounds.

"Ow!" Lois said pulling away as Tess tried to close the gunshot wound on her arm.

"Don't move," Tess stated.

"Well you try being the one with a gunshot wound," Lois spat.

"Do you think we should call, Emil?" Tess asked.

"We'll be fine," Lois said. "We just want to get home."

"You need to see a doctor." Tess said.

"I already told Emil to meet us at the apartment," Clark said.

"Aren't you worried? I mean, Lex knows where you live," Chloe said.

"The General always said, 'you can't live your life in fear'."

"Clark?"

"She's right. If we don't go home Lex wins, so Lois and I are going back to our home. We just came by to give you the coordinates for the place Lex was holding us. Maybe we can find something out using it, like what that place was," Clark replied.

"Alright, give me the coordinates and I'll see what I can find. I'll call you if I find anything," Chloe said walking to a computer.

"Thank you," Clark said as he and Lois got up off the table. "Here," Clark said writing down the numbers and passing them to Chloe.

"I'll do my best," Chloe smiled as she took the piece of paper and began to type.

"Let's go, Lois," Clark said.

"Right behind you," Lois said.

"Clark," Oliver called as he walked to another cabinet and pulled open a drawer.

"Yeah?" Clark asked as he looked back to Oliver.

"You might want a shirt," Olive said tossing Clark a grey t-shirt from a drawer.

"And I was loving the scenery," Lois smiled playfully at Clark who smiled at her and shook his head a little.

What are you guys going to do to make sure Lex doesn't try anything else?" Tess asked.

"We'll press charges," Clark commented.

"And I'll I write what I always write; the truth. I'll tell Metropolis what kind of man he is. I'm sure my editor will run the story," Lois said as Tess gave her a smile and a nod.

"You sure going up against him like this is a good idea?" Oliver asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Clark asked.

No one commented because there was no objection anyone could give. Clark and Lois had a point, if they did nothing Lex won. Risky as it was for Clark to challenge him they had no other option without surrendering to him.


End file.
